Right Where I Belong
by citygirlcowgirl2006
Summary: Christine decides that going with Raoul would be the wrong choice, and goes back. Some parts are movie based, including location's, occupations, and, of course, names!
1. The Start

I do not own any of the POTO characters, nor do I clam to.

Right Where I Belong

Christine looked back over her shoulder as she glided away with Raoul in the gondola. She saw her Angel sitting with his head in his hands, and she knew that he was crying. "Stop Raoul, Please." Raoul gave her a questioning look. "Why?" "I can't go back with you. I once loved you, but no more. My heart is now with my Angel." Raoul looked at her in disbelief, but saw the truth in her eyes. "Go if you must. In fact, I don't love you any more either." It killed him to say the words, but he knew that they were what she wanted, no NEEDED to hear. "Thank you Raoul." She gave him a soft peck on his cheek, and then jumped out of the boat. She half swam, half ran back to her Angel. She looked upon him with love, and hoped that he would still love her after what she had done to him. "Angel?" Christine asked in a small voice, not knowing what her Angel would say. "Angel. Is that all you think of me as? Do you see wings and a halo?" the man growled at her, head still in his hands. "You're my Angel of Music." "I HAVE A NAME!" he shouted jumping from the wooden chair he had been sitting in for so long. Christine jumped backwards from fright. "Then please tell me what it is." She said in a soft voice to calm his temper. "My name is Erik. I'm no angel. You have seen that Christine, yet you insist on calling me that." "You were and are my protector." "No. That foolish boy that waits for you is your protector, the one that you want to be with." Erik said, glowering at her. "I sent him away. This is where I belong."

This is my first fan fiction, so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the POTO characters, nor do I clam to

Thanks 'Mouse of the Opera House' for reviewing. It was greatly appreciated!

Erik looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Christine. Do you REALLY think that I am going to believe that? I may have a disfigured face, but I'm not stupid." "I know you're not Erik." Christine whispered. "That's why I know that you know that I'm here to stay." With that, she walked over and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, and walked over to the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator, and began to look for food to cook for their dinner. Erik looked at her in shock. She meant it. She was back to stay. Why else would she be making herself at him? Then he shook his head. He wasn't going to believe it…at least for a while; until he knew if this was the truth or not. "What ARE you doing Christine? Did I not tell you to leave?" "Oh I know what you said Angel, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to it." Christine laughed with a twinkle in her laugh. She meant to stay, and if that meant that she had to prove it, then she would prove it in such a way as he could not deny that she was staying. "I'm making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for dinner. I hope you will enjoy it." Christine said turning towards Erik. Erik dropped his jaw. She was making his favorite dishes right away. "Erik. I'm not leaving, no matter what you say, or what Raoul tries to do. I'm where I belong." Erik swiftly got up from the chair, turned off all the burners on the stove, picked her up, and carried her towards the bedroom…

Raoul paced in the library of his home. How DARE she leave him for that, that, that, MONSTER! He didn't know what kind of influence her Angel had over her, but it must have been some sort of spell. Yes, that's it. He told himself. Christine was under some sort of spell and he would have to break it. He stopped pacing. But, he thought to himself, he could see in her eyes that she didn't love him. Christine's eyes never lied, no matter what was going on. Nothing could change that. He sighed, and sat down in a leather chair. What was he to do without her? He had planned his whole life, ever since they had been children, on marrying her, but now, that was impossible. She would never leave, he knew. Once she had her mind set on something, no one could change it. He doubted that even her Angel could change it, and if he could…well…that would be a miracle. He sighed, resigned to the fact that Christine would never be his…then started thinking. That Meg Giry looked pretty cute in her leotard and tights…maybe SHE would go out with him. He smirked. Dating Christine's best friend would show her just what she had lost. He got up, went to his room, changed clothes and strode out to his stables to go back to the opera house and woo Meg Giry.

Hope you liked it! I thought that I would make Raoul into scumb…oh wait. HE ALREADY IS!

Please Read and Review.

THANKS!

L


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Where I Belong  
Chapter 3**

Raoul strode into the Opera Populare with determination. He would show Miss Christine Daae that he was not one to pine over a girl for very long! He quickly found the ballet dormitories, and was delighted to find Meg stretching by herself in the large room. He casually leaned against the door, just in view of the mirror so that Meg would notice him. Meg DID notice him, and gasped. "Meg. How are you?" Raoul asked in a husky voice. "It's Miss Giry to you, Viscount!" Meg said shrilly. Her mother had told her of what had happened; how Christine had left Raoul for her Angel of Music. Personally, Meg was very pleased for Christine because she though Raoul was a much conceded man. "Very well then...Miss Giry. How are you?" "I was better before you came here." She replied, having a feeling of why he was there. "Well, I just wanted to know if you would like to join me for dinner at my mansion tonight Miss Giry." Raoul asked, thinking that Meg would not refuse such an offer. "Viscount. I WILL not go ANYWHERE with you. You are trying to make Christine upset by asked her best friend out. Just because I'm a year younger than Christine is, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I will NOT go out with you, ANYTIME OR ANYWHERE! Now leave before I go and get my mother!" Meg screamed. It was fortunate that the door was open and her screaming could be heard, because her mother came running in at that very moment. "Viscount." Madam Giry shouted at him. "Leave my daughter and all the other girls working here alone. Yes, I know that Christine left you, but she is with a better person now. I can see that you would not have been faithful to her. You would have been out with other women at any and all hours of the day, other than at night when you had her in your bed. I'm glad that Christine made the choice to stay." Raoul gaped at her. How would SHE know about Christine's choice? "Yes, I know that she rejected you at the last moment. I have heard from her, and she has clearly stated that you not return to this opera house. Now leave and never return or I will personally have the Opera Ghost deal with you, and believe me, you don't want that." Madam Girly said firmly, while escorting him to the door. Raoul left, but unwillingly, and vowed in his mind to get back into the Opera Populare and win back Christine's heart, not matter what, and no 'Opera Ghost' would stop him!

I thought that this bit of Raoul bashing would be fun, especially since I think that he's too much like a little boy for Christine anyway.

Well, R&R Please!

Thanks a lot!

L


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note!

I'm having a bad case of 'Writer's Block,' and since most of the comments I have been receiving are only critical, I have decided that I may not finish my 2 stories. I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed them, but some of the comments have really stung.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! It's me again! After a lot of thinking, I have decided to update my stories. PLEASE review!

Thanks to all who have given me comments! You know who you are!

"_Yes, I know that she rejected you at the last moment. I have heard from her, and she has clearly stated that you not return to this opera house. Now leave and never return or I will personally have the Opera Ghost deal with you, and believe me, you don't want that." Madam Girly said firmly, while escorting him to the door. Raoul left, but unwillingly, and vowed in his mind to get back into the Opera Populare and win back Christine's heart, not matter what, and no 'Opera Ghost' would stop him!_

Christine and Erik giggled as they left the bedroom… (Not what ya thought it was going to be! –wicked laugh) they had got done playing a ruthless game of Connect Four, when their stomach's started to growl. They left the game where it was, and went back to the kitchen to fix the dinner that Christine had started to prepare two hours before. This time however, Erik helped by cooking the bacon while Christine did the rest. After the bacon was nice and crispy, just the way they both liked it; he set the table, and lit a candle in between the plates.

When Raoul got back to his manor, he called every lawyer that he knew, trying to find a way to MAKE Christine marry him, but each one of them gave him the same answer; 'I'm sorry Viscount. There is nothing that we can do, because she was just engaged, not married to you. In fact, you could do much better that Ms. Daae.' Raoul kicked the leg of the table, and then howled in pain, as his toe started to throb. He sat down in his arm chair, and began to plot his revenge…

"Thank you Erik for helping me with the dishes." Christine smiled at him over their coffee. "That was nothing my dear. You can always count on me to help you with whatever you need done." They shared a soft, sweet smile, then Christine yawned a very un-ladylike yawn, and they both burst out laughing. "My dear, I think its time I escorted to your room." Erik stood up gracefully, and held out his hand. Christine giggled, and took it. "Thank you kind sir; I would be most grateful to you." The laughed as they walked and he showed her the room he had built especially for her. He left her to change, and then went to check on her. He found her sound asleep, having not even bothered to change into something different. He smiled, then softly closed the door to her room, and went to his own room to dream sweet dreams of her.

Hope you like it! More of Raoul bashing in the next chapter!

Please R&R!

L


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on a writing spree today! Hope you all enjoy it!

_Raoul kicked the leg of the table, and then howled in pain, as his toe started to throb. He sat down in his arm chair, and began to plot his revenge…_

Raoul looked at the notepad that he was holding in his hand. He checked it over once more, and he checked off what he had already accomplished:

**Tried to persuade best friend to date me: check**

**Tried to FIND Christine: check**

**Called Lawyers: check**

**Went To Look For Her in the Basement of the Opera **

**House: -not done-**

"I guess all I have to do now is actually go down there…again." Raoul thought to himself, shuttering at the thought. The LAST time he had been down there, he lost her, and watched her kiss the monster, and been lassoed and tied to a metal gate. Well, THIS time, it would be HE who had the element of surprise on THEM! (This shows how much of an idiot that he actually is! –giggle giggle-)

Erik was reading a book, when Christine came yawning and stretching into the room. "Good morning, my dear. Did you have a good sleep?" Erik asked, hoping to find out of she had dreamt of him. He MAJORLY dreamt of her, and it wasn't the most respectable of dreams either! She smiled and replied "Oh yes. It was the best night of sleep that I've had in AGES!" Christine yawned again, and then walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Erik looked puzzled. "Going to fix breakfast of course; It's the most important meal of the day!" Christine look astonished that he didn't eat breakfast. Erik smiled, and said "If cooking breakfast makes you happy, then make breakfast." "Good, because I was going to anyway." Christine bantered back. She smiled and floundered into the kitchen, with Erik smiling at her back. She really WAS going to stay. She wasn't lying to him.

Raoul slipped into the opera house through one of the back doors, and made his way to the stairs that Madam Giry had led him down not three days prior. He spoke softly until he got what he was waiting for: an echo of his voice. He shrugged off his coat and jumped down just as he did before…

Christine and Erik were sharing a sweet kiss when a bullet shot rang out through the catacombs. They both quickly turned to see Raoul striding towards them hand shaking in furry, gun pointed at them both. "Raoul…" Christine said, wondering what in the world he was doing there. "Viscount; what a pleasure to see you again." Erik told him, infuriating him even more. Christine looked at Erik, and they talked to each other with their eyes. Another shot rang out and they both jumped, startled out of their revieve. "Christine, come with me." Raoul demanded with, what he thought a great amount of authority. Christine replied "No Raoul. This was my choice. No one made it for me. I love Erik, and that's who I'm staying with." Erik was proud of her, how she stood straight and tall, facing him down. The only noticeable part that showed her fright was how her hands shook. Raoul couldn't see them because they were behind her. "If you don't come with me Christine, I'll shoot your 'Angel'" Raoul spat out the last word, like it was poison. Christine went pale, and looked at Erik like he was crazy when he started to laugh. "And I'd like to see you try that one. I bet that I would be the first man to die from a blank bullet." Raoul looked shocked. How could this monster know what kind of bullets he was using? Raoul looked at Erik with such hatred in his eyes, that Christine was scared for Erik, even though the bullets were fake. If Erik wasn't careful, he might loose his life. Christine was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a hand being slapped across a face. She jerked her head up to see Erik standing before Raoul, and Raoul looking shocked; as if no one had ever dared to slap him, or tell him no about anything, but then, Christine thought to herself, he HADN"T been denied anything, so this was a night of firsts. "You, You, MONSTER!" Raoul shouted when he got over the shock. Erik had went back over to Christine was holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder, thanking God that Erik wasn't hurt. Christine whipped up her head, a fire mixed with hatred in her brown eyes, a hatred that shocked both of the men in the room. "Raoul, you say that Erik is a monster, when it is YOU that is the monster." Christine was starting to shout. "I am HAPPY here! Why can't you UNDERSTAND that?" Christine shocked them both again, when she walked up to Raoul, and slapped him with a force that multiplied Erik's by ten that made him stumble. Christine moved to slap him again, when Erik came up behind her and captured her arms, pinning them behind her. "No darling." He whispered into her ear. "He's been humiliated enough…by us." He then whispered his plan in her ear, the one that he had started planning not 2 minutes before, when he saw Christine slap him across the face. He had chuckled inwardly. His little Christine showing her temper. "Viscount. I will gladly show you the way out, no harm will come from me." Erik smiled inwardly…"Just from Madam Giry and the other ballet rats." He said to himself, and looked at Christine who was thinking the same thing. "Yu can be sure of that Raoul." Chrisitne told him, hoping that that would help him trust Erik, even though he was about to be humiliated even more…

CLIFFHANGER! Don't ya just LOVE THEM!

R&R Please!

L


End file.
